Bringing The Two Together
by ChannyFan97
Summary: Mr Condor has sent the cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! on a bonding trip together, what happens when Sonny and Chad have to share rooms and bus seats?
1. We're On Our Way

**So I've had this idea in my head for a while now, finally I have written it down! I have great idea's for this story... I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This chapter's a little short but that's only because I'm getting the story started, I promise, next chapter will be alot longer and better!**

**Disclaimer: As you can probably guess, I do not own Sonny With A Chance. If I did, Sonny and Chad would be back together in a season 3, and would kiss alot.**

Chad's P.O.V.

I can't believe Sonny Munroe. She's persuaded Mr. Condor to arrange another stupid bonding trip. Can't she drill into her pretty little head that in Hollywood we don't do bonding? We don't all come from Wisconsin you know! Wait... did I just say pretty little head? I didn't mean pretty... I meant... erm... nevermind. Either way, I'm never ever going to get along with those talentless weasels over at Chuckle City. Sonny can sprinkle as much of her Wisconsin cheddar dust as she pleases, but it won't get her anyway. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I have better things to be doing than wasting two weeks worth of my life building friendship houses with those so called 'actors'. They don't even understand what an actor is! They can't act to save their pathetic little lives!

I'm currently waiting in a line with my cast whilst the random's shove their stupid pointless luggage into the back of the coach we are going to be sitting in. I am last in the cue as I want my designer luggage to be at the front, so it's easy to get out the bus and it won't get other people's pointless stuff covered on it. Also, to make things better, we've been told who we are sitting with on the bus. If I'm stuck next to Blondie, Cloudy, Rainy or the weird girl I will scream.

Everyone jumped as Miss. Bitterman blew into a whistle really loudly, thanks to her now my ears are ringing. This trip is going to suck. We all lined up like a bunch of school kids waiting to be told where we were going to sit, and more importantly, who we are going to be sitting with.

Portlyn and Tawni were sat together at the front of the bus, they both groaned as they pushed eachother out the way to get through the door first. Silly girls.

Nico was sat with Penelope, much to Penelope's disapointment. They were in the middle of the bus and he's already started hitting on her.

Gravy... or whatever the comic book, food loving random's name was... Grady, maybe was sat behind Blondie and Portlyn with Chloe. Grady slumped down into the chair and opened up a comic book, and started complaining about 'Aqua Man' and was munching on a meatball sandwich he stole from the cafeteria before we left. Chloe was reading a magazine, moving as far away from Grady as possible, which was about two centimetres away, considering her chair was next to his.

Zora and Devon sat together, which could only mean one thing. I was going to be sat with Sonny. Sonny Munroe, the overly happy and perky ball of sonshine from chuckle city.

Ms. Bitterman sat at the front of the bus with the driver as she was in charge of our 'bonding' trip. Although I believe she was sitting at the front just to flirt with the driver... I shivered at the thought. Me and Sonny were sat right at the back of the bus, she had a massive grin plastered all over her face, and I was slumped down in the chair ignoring her, groaning.

"Hey Chad! Isn't this exciting?"

"No, it's really not."

"Why not? We get to bond and have fun!"

"Bonding with Chuckle City is far from fun, Munroe."

"Stop being a spoil sport! I'm looking forward to getting on the beach!"

Just then I looked at Sonny, I was imagining her in a bikini... then she snapped me out of it, I must of been staring too long, not that I'd want to see Sonny in a bikini anyway, no matter how hot she would look in one...

"Chad? Chad! You can stop imagining things and stop drooling now."

I shook my head. "Imagining what? I wasn't imagining anything..."

"I said the word beach and me in the same sentence. You're an eighteen year old boy. Do the math."

"CDC doesn't do math, Sonshine."

"Did you just call me Sonshine?"

"...N-Noo... now look who's imagining things?"

We carried on arguing all the way there, this is going to be one hell of a trip.

**Please let me know what you think to the first chapter, thankyou!**

**I'm Out,**

**Courtney. xo**


	2. Arriving

**So this is chapter two, it kinda sucks as I'm waiting to get into the story as I have a big plot lined up for future chapters, I can't have Sonny and Chad too much out of character, because realisticly they wouldn't appreciate sharing the same bed together so publicly. Anyway, hope you enjoy and thankyou for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Sonny With A Chance, sadly.**

Sonny's P.O.V.

I'm so excited to get to the beach house we are staying in for the next week or so! I don't actually know how long we are going to be here. The only downer side on this vacation is that I don't know who I'm sharing rooms with. Especially if it's a boy, I would feel uncomfortable.

I had fallen asleep on the bus after me and Chad had finished bickering, well, everyone else was tired and sleepy and all you could hear was Chad and me arguing about anything and everything. Everyone turned around and shouted "OH SHUT UP!" so I snuggled into my seat, looked out the window and drifted off into a deep sleep.

About an hours later or so, I woke up to find I had my head comfortably snuggled into Chad's chest/shoulder and he was asleep with his arm around me and his head resting on my shoulder. How the heck did that happen? I moved out of the position we were in, hoping nobody was watching and that I didn't wake him. He yawned and stretched and woke up.

"You interuptted my beauty sleep, Munroe."

"Beauty sleep? Really Chad?"

"Yes, really. This doesn't just happen you know!" He said whilst pointing his finger to his face.

"You are so full of yourself!"

"Only because I'm better than all of you."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

I slumped into my seat with my arms folded pulling a pouty face, ignoring Chad as he sat there laughing and admiring his reflection in the bus window. He's such a jerk.

We arrived at our stop and of course Chad pushed everyone out the way to get his stupid matching designer luggage out of the bus first, he's like a male version of Tawni! Tawni was next and took her designer luggage out the back of the car.

I was last as I was so eager I put my luggage in the back of the bus first. Silly me.

We all lined up as Ms. Bitterman started shouting at us.

"Okay. You will be sharing a room with the person you sat with on the bus, also, you will be doing all bonding exercises and activities with that person to. It is believed you hate that person the most, therefore will be spending the week with them 24-7 in order to get along."

"WHAT!" I shouted, disgusted I was sharing a room with Chad.

"Is there a problem, Miss Munroe?"

"No... N-Not at all ..."

"Well then. Here are your keys, get to your rooms and unpack now, hurry along."

Chad interuptted her before we all walked off.

"Erm, Miss. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I simply requested a single room. The number one tween star does not share rooms, bathrooms or anything with anyone else!"

"I'm sorry Mr Cooper, but you are sharing a room with Sonny. Good day now."

"But... but..."

"I said good day!"

Chad snatched the key out of her hand and stomped off to find our room.

Chad's P.O.V.

Why do I have to share rooms? Me, of all people? SHARING A ROOM. But on the bright side of things, or should I say, the 'Sonny' side of things, I'm sharing a room with Sonny Munroe. Which means I get to spend more time with her. Not that that's a good thing. I hate her. I don't care how adorable her smile and laugh is, I don't care how cute her big brown eyes are, I don't care about her overly happy and perky personality, I don't care about her beautiful soft brunette hair or her sexy figure. Wait... did I just say that? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. It must be the different environment... the air is getting to me, yeah... let's go with that!

I looked into mine and Sonny's room to find that there is only one king sized bed.

Sonny walked in and saw one bed, her mouth was wide open and her eyes popped out of her head. It suddenly became awkward. She turned away and shouted at Ms. Bitterman.

"Why is there only one bed in my room?"

"There was originally two beds like the other rooms, but one of the beds fell to pieces and they couldn't get a replacement on time, so they bought a king sized double bed."

"I am not sharing a bed with Chad Dylan Cooper, it's bad enough sharing a room!"

"Stop complaining and get over it! Have fun now."

I started to unpack as Sonny walked back into the room.

"Something about the bed breaking, couldn't get a replacement, blah blah. So Chad, you can sleep on the floor."

"What? That's ridiculous, I am not sleeping on the floor, I'm-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I know. Well then, just pick a side and stay away from my side of the bed!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

I started to unpack as me and Sonny almost put our underwear in the same drawer, our faces both turned bright pink.

"Oh... sorry... I'll... just... move... to that drawer over there..."

This is going to be one awkward night. We finished unpacking and Blondie ran into the room with a picture on her phone... wait, is that me and Sonny?

"Hey Tawni!" Sonny grinned at her barbie lookalike friend.

"Blondie." I muttered.

"So, when were you two going to tell me about getting close on the bus, hey?"

"What are you talking about?" We both replied.

She showed us the picture on her cellphone, it was a picture of me and Sonny asleep together on the bus. My arm was wrapped around her shoulder and my head was resting on her other shoulder, her head was snuggled into my chest.

"I... er... I..." We both stuttered.

"I'm bored. HAHAHAHA you have to share the same bed! Have fun! HAHA."

"Tawni, it's 12:30pm. I think you should go to bed. Have fun with Portlyn."

"Okay bye!"

"Maybe it's time for us to go to bed to, hey Munroe?"

"I need to get changed into my pyjamas first..."

"Do it then."

"Not in front of you I'm not!"

"Go into the bathroom then, I'll get changed here."

Yes, our room is an ensuite so it has a bathroom in the same room.

I changed into a pair of pyjama shorts and sat on the bed, Sonny came out with blue pyjama bottoms with pink hippos on, and a blue tshirt with a hippo on, I have to admit, she looked kind of cute. Stupid cute.

"Erm Chad? Aren't you going to put a shirt on?"

"No. This is how I sleep. Like what you see Munroe?" She was practically drooling over my toned abs, she was staring for ages. She snapped out of it still dazed and climbed into her side of the bed. I climbed in next to her and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Munroe."

"Night Cooper."

She shuffled to the other side of the bed, as far as she could go, turned away from me and fell asleep. I did the same.

**Next chapter is the bonding exercises, in the sea, on the beach! Sonny and Chad grow closer during the exercise. Review if you like, I would like to see if I did well enough for this chapter, otherwise I will think you all hate it and won't want to continue *sigh***

**I'm Out,**


	3. Bonding Exercise

**So hey guys! You are all so incredibly supportive of this story, you are all awesome! *hands you all a chocolate muffin* I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing this one. Not that much is going on yet because like I said I want them to stay in character, but trust me, I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Still not owning the best show to ever air on Disney Channel *sigh***

Chad's P.O.V

I was woken up at 5am by no other than Sonny Munroe. She shoved me out the bed and shouted at me to get dressed and ready for our bonding exercise. Whoopee.

"Chad! Get up already! You're so lazy!" She was jumping on the bed like a five year old.

I groaned and stretched. "Sonny... it's 5 in the morning! It's way too early!" I mumbled.

"We are supposed to be down at the beach by 8am to start our trust exercises!"

"That's 3 hours from now! Why the rush?"

"It will take you 3 hours to get yourself ready, that's why!"

Sonny was already up, dressed and showered. Is she like this at home?

"What do we need to bring to the beach?"

"Swimming stuff, duh. We're doing the exercise in the sea."

"Oh... okay... I'm just gonna go... shower."

I got up and shuffled my feet along the floor and slumped across the bedroom into the bathroom attached and got undressed and hopped myself into the shower.

Halfway through my hot shower, I heard the door crack open.

"Sonny? What are you doing?"

I heard a giggle as the door slammed shut once again. I was confused.

I wrapped a blue Mackenzie Falls towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower, my blonde hair soaking wet dripping on my face. Sonny was sitting on the bed reading a book like nothing had just happened. I went to investigate.

"Sonny, can you tell me, why were you in the same room as me whilst I was in the shower? I know I'm gorgeous and everything, but even CDC needs some private time."

I remembered I left my new change of clothes next to the shower. I walked in the room to find my clothes were not there. I turned to face Sonny who had my clothes in her hand, smirking.

"Sonny Munroe! Give me my clothes back!"

We chased eachother around the room as I tackled Sonny onto the bed, still wearing nothing but a towel. I landed on top of her and looked into her big brown eyes, we smiled at eachother as we got lost in eachothers eyes and she broke her gaze and gave me back my clothes, her face was a deep shade of pink, she was blushing at the fact she had a half naked gorgeous looking eighteen year old boy on top of her.

There was an awkward silence as I took my clothes and got changed in the bathroom.

Sonny's P.O.V.

So I decided to play a prank on Chad this morning, I took his clothes away when he was in the shower. This resulted in him shouting at me and landing on top of me, causing me to get lost in his sparkly blue eyes. Not a good idea Sonny. I could feel my face turning pink as his blonde hair was all wet and his toned abs were showing off. He looked extremely hot. Wait... did I just say that? Either way, we packed our swimsuits and went downstairs and had breakfast with everyone else. Tawni and Portlyn had been getting on extremely well, they had discovered they had alot in common with eachother, although they still acted like they hate eachother in front of everyone to cover up the fact they wanted to be friends.

Other than Me and Chad and Tawni and Portlyn, everyone else was not getting along at all. Penelope and Nico were arguing after Nico tried making a move on her, Zora had put a rubber snake in Devon's bed and Devon has a phobia of snakes so he freaked, and Chloe was kept up all night due to Grady expressing his hatred towards Aqua Man.

We waited an hour or so after we had eaten, and all went to the beach. There were changing booths at the beach so we all changed into our swimsuits there.

Chad's P.O.V.

I'm standing here waiting for Munroe to come out the changing booth, she's the last one for crying out loud. What is taking her so long? I would go in there to see what the problem is, but that would be a little perverted. So here I am, whilst everyone else is making sandcastles or sunbathing down on the sand, waiting for the Wisconsin cheese girl to change into a swim suit. I was bored of waiting, I knocked on the door.

"Sonny, what is taking you so long?"

"Erm... it doesn't matter..."

"It obviously does otherwise it wouldn't be taking all this time!"

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the changing booth with her.

"Sonny, don't you think this is a little innapropriate?"

She was in a mint green bikini, but she was holding the string holding up the top half of her bikini. She was furiously blushing.

"Erm.. Chad? I can't tie up my bikini string... can you erm... tie it for me?"

"Ermm... y-yeah... s-sure..."

I walked behind her and took the strings out of her hands, I carefully but very awkwardly tied them together. I turned to face her, my face was blushing aswell.

"Erm... thanks."

"Anytime Munroe."

We walked out of the changing booth and raced eachother down towards the beach.

Ms. Bitterman came out in her red swim suit. Eurgh. That's just wrong. I shivered.

She blew into a whistle. I hate that darn whistle.

"Okay. Today you and your trust buddy, in other words, the person you're spending your time bonding with, is going to carry you on their shoulders in the sea, the person on top has to wrestle with someone in a different group, and you're trust buddy has to keep you on their shoulders and not drop you. Whoever falls off is out."

First up was Grady and Chloe against Tawni and Portlyn. Tawni didn't want to be on the bottom, so she in her bright pink glittery bikini was on Portlyn's shoulders, who was wearing a purple swimsuit with diamonds on it. Chloe was wearing yellow and was on Grady's shoulders, much to her disapointment, although she wouldn't want to have Grady on her shoulders.

"3,2,1 GO!" Ms. Bitterman yelled into a megaphone.

Tawni was furiously attacking Chloe, after about two minutes, Chloe fell straight into the water, not just because Tawni was fighting her, but Grady let go of her legs as he thought he saw Aqua Man. Strange dude.

Now it's between Zora on Devon's shoulders, and Penelope on Nico's shoulders. Nico was practically grabbing Penelope's butt, and Penelope jumped off and screamed at him. Penelope and Nico were out.

Now it's between Zora and Devon against Tawni and Portlyn. Zora's 15 and Tawni's 17, so Tawni knocked her off easily, even though Zora tried to get a crab to attack Tawni with.

So that leaves Me and Sonny against Tawni and Portlyn. Great... My Sonshine can beat that blonde barbie lookalike anyday. I did not just call her My Sonshine again did I? Oh brother...

Sonny was quite happily sitting on my shoulders, her soft legs were wrapped around my neck and I was holding her up by her butt. It caused a little bit of an awkward atmosphere but I insisted I was helping her keep balance. Not that I wanted to touch her butt or anything... that would be wrong...

Tawni and Sonny started wrestling against eachother, this stupid match has been going on for about eight minutes now, Sonny was getting heavy, but I wasn't going to drop her. Portlyn couldn't take Tawni's weight anymore, so she dropped her into the water.

"PORTLYN YOU GOT MY HAIR WET! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM WIN AND DROP ME! EWW!"

Blondie was screaming and shouting at Portlyn, causing them not to talk to eachother for the rest of the day. Sonny climbed off my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my neck into a friendly hug. I put my arms around her bare back and hugged her tightly.

"We did it Chad! We won! See, we can get along and bond!"

**Chad is a little pervert ;) But he's an eighteen year old hormonal teenage boy with a beautiful girl by his side? What do you expect? It's like that episode of SWAC, you know the SPS one? When Sonny wears the Tawni Hart's skinny jeans and Chad stares at her butt ;) I'm going to stop rambling things you probably don't want to hear now. Anyway, review if you found this interesting ;) Peace out suckers! **

**I'm Out,**


	4. Karaoke

**So this chapter kinda sucks, I ran out of ideas and kind of improvised. But I still hope you find some enjoyment from this chapter and want to keep reading, because I have the next chapter planned out perfectly in my mind. Next chapter is when the story starts to get interesting ;) I know Chad and Sonny are slightly out of character in this chapter, particulary Chad, but I hope it's still up to your standards and satisfaction. Thanks for all the positive feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

Sonny's P.O.V.

Me and Chad were now the only ones left in the water. I playfully started splashing water in his face.

"Hey!" He laughed and splashed water back at me. We continued splashing water at eachother before he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around and tickled me.

"Ch-Chad... st-stop... I'm hahahaha... ticklish!" I was laughing so hard.

"Not until you stop splashing me with water!" He smirked.

"I give in! I'll stop! Just stop tickling me!" I laughed as he let go of me, we walked out the sea together with our hands interwined. Tawni came over to us.

"First you fall asleep together, now you're holding hands! What is wrong with you Sonny?"

We both looked down and immediatly took our hands away from eachothers and blushed slightly, both awkwardly looking down as Tawni walked away in a diva fashion.

It was getting late, the stars had come out and the cold night air was blowing on my shoulders, and here we all were, walking back to our rooms, in the dark, in swimsuits. I was freezing. Chad noticed me shaking.

"Sonny? Are you okay?" He generally seemed concerned.

"I'm fine... I'm just cold, and slightly, erm... scared of the dark..."

I was expecting him to laugh and make fun of me or ditch me or something, but instead he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, his thumb making soothing patterns on my shoulder, he kissed my hair and tried to keep me warm. This was very unlike Chad. Maybe this bonding trip is finally rubbing off on him. I couldn't help but smile.

We arrived back in our room, I let free of his grip to change and get ready for bed. He did the same in the other part of the room. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers up, still turning away from Chad. He hopped into the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder and whispering into my ear.

"Goodnight Sonny." I felt him smirk against my bare skin.

"Goodnight Chad." I smiled and turned around and rested my head on his chest.

Chad's P.O.V.

I can't believe myself lately, what the heck is happening to me? Why do I feel something different everytime I'm around Sonny? It's not a hate feeling because I don't hate her, but I don't like her either! It's almost like butterflies, but I'd never get tingly butterflies around a farm girl from Chuckle City! Argg, stupid Chad, stupid!

I woke up the next morning to find Sonny happily snuggled into my chest, fast asleep. I smiled and stroked her soft brown hair, staring at her beauty. See what I mean? I'm losing the act! Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall for girls! Girls fall for me!

I got up and dressed in casual clothing, as far as I know we don't have any boring stupid bonding or trust exercises today. I kissed Sonny on the cheek and she woke up.

"Morning Sonny." I smiled at her.

"Morning Chad." She smiled back and kissed my cheek.

She got up and got dressed into a cute pair of black shorts, and a red and white stripy tee with a black belt and black flats. I have a mother and fashion obsessed younger female cousin, so yes, I take notice of clothing.

We went downstairs to see everyone about to begin a game of karaoke. Oh god...

Tawni and Portlyn sang together, they were actually rather good singers. They both sang "Kiss Me" by Tiffany Thornton together in perfect harmony.

Nico and Grady started to attempt to sing "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen, they sounded so out of tune and it was entertainingly funny to watch.

Zora and Devon refused to even take part, so they sat in the corner watching everyone else, Penelope and Chloe hit the stage and started singing "Make It Shine" by Victoria Justice, they sounded average, but good enough.

It was my tune to sing. Oh no... not many people have heard me sing before.

I decided to sing "Hanging" by Sterling Knight. I winked at Sonny halfway through the song and she smiled at me. I finished the song on perfect key and everyone clapped.

"Wow Chad, you are an amazing singer!" Sonny said, grinning at me.

"Thanks. Your turn!" I gave her the microphone and sat down to watch and listen to her.

Sonny decided to sing "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato. Sonny sounded amazing. Her voice was in perfect key, the song fit her perfectly, her vocal chords were beautiful. Everyone clapped and cheered for her as she came to an end.

"Sonny you are a great singer!" I smiled.

"Thanks..." She blushed and smiled as we sat down.

Ms. Bitterman climbed on the stage.

"Well the best singers were Sonny and Chad! Well done."

Everyone clapped as me and Sonny got given two gold medals. We felt like kids.

**Like I said, it kinda sucks. But I'll make up for it in the next chapter! I just wanted to update as soon as possible because I've been getting alot of positive reviews and feedback from you, which I really appreciate, it makes me smile! Thankyou! **

**I'm Out,**

**Courtney. xo**


	5. The Party

**Hey again everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in quite some time, I had to study hard for my english literacture poetry mock exam, and prepare for my real one that is coming up. So I haven't been able to update this story as I've been busy studying poetry. Also, I got writer's block. I got stuck on what to do for the next chapter, and how to carry on the story. I didn't want you guys to get bored of it after just four/five chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: Steamy make-out session ahead. Just a warning, I wouldn't want you to get uncomfortable. But it is rated T, so you should all be okay with it I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Sonny With A Chance. Just an obsession. **

Sonny's P.O.V.

So we're coming towards the end of our bonding trip. Chad has been a totally changed person throughout the week, I feel like I could class him as someone I'm close to now. But the thing is, I can't class him as a friend. I class him as much more than that, I don't know why, I don't know how, I don't like it... but I'm falling in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

I know he doesn't feel the same way; changed person or not, he's still the same egotistical, arrogant jerkface heartthrob I've always known. He's a good actor. For all I know, he could of been faking this whole 'kindness' thing from Day One. I hope that isn't the case. I don't know who to talk to about this problem. I'm far away from home so it costs alot of money to call my mom, my cast would go mental at me and turn against me, and I can't exactly talk to any of the girls from the Falls as they seem to all be in love with Chad themselves. This sucks.

I've had a busy day, tonight we are having a party to celebrate our bonding. Tawni and Portlyn seem to be bestfriends, they are getting along really well and seem to have alot in common; Zora and Devon are both good at planning pranks and scheming, causing them to bond. The only two that have not bonded are Grady and Chloe and Nico and Penelope. Mainly because Nico and Grady have a crush on their 'trust buddies' causing them to be a little creeped out as they are both 'way out of their league'. Me and Chad, well, it's complicated.

I'm currently changing in mine and Chad's room whilst he's downstairs helping out with the rest of the party arrangements (yes, Chad is actually helping someone. Probably because he refused causing Ms. Bittermen to call Mr. Condor, Mr. Condor said if Chad didn't help out he would lose his job). I've decided on a black mini-dress with black heels. I curled my hair and put a black glittery bow in my hair, my silver hoop earrings, and some make-up. I checked the time, half an hour until the party. I guess I should go downstairs to let Chad get ready.

Chad's P.O.V.

Stupid Ms. Bittermen. Stupid Condor. Stupid Job. Stupid Party. I hate helping people! I'm a celebrity on a hit tween drama series, I shouldn't be allowed to help arrange parties, it's their job not mine! But if I didn't do it, then I would of gotten fired. *sigh*

I stomped up the stairs to mine and Sonny's room to get ready for the party, we have half an hour until the party starts, and being the CDC, you should know that I like to be fashionably late anyway. So I guess helping out with the party helped my schedule. I hopped into the shower and washed myself and my hair, blow dried my hair and put it in a special style, then I changed into a blue shirt, black trousers and blazer. I didn't want to wear a tie tonight. I made myself smell nice with my special cologne and I was ready to go. And yes, I was late to the party.

I entered the hall where the party was being held, there were balloons, a DJ, music, food, alcohol, non-alcoholic drinks... all that stuff. But I wasn't focusing on that. I was focusing on Sonny Munroe. She looked beautiful. Her curves fit perfectly around the short black dress she was wearing, her sexy legs showing to. Wait, did I just call her sexy? No, Chad, no. You are not falling for the lead actress of Chuckle City. You can't do that. It would destroy your reputation as Hollywood's 'bad boy', but I can't help it. Her big brown eyes, her soft chocolate locks of hair, her perfect figure, her perky and bubbly personality, her sense of humour, how she's so nice to everyone... and how she can't do anything without it being cute. Stupid cute.

I grabbed a glass of alcohol and strolled casually over to Sonny, I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Sonny." She turned around to face me, and smiled.

"Hey Chad! Are you enjoying the party? You look great!"

"It's alright. Do you want me to get you a drink? I always look great!"

She sighed. "Yeah sure, but a non-alcoholic one please. I don't drink."

"Oh come on, Sonny! Lighten up, one alcoholic beverage won't harm you."

"I don't know Chad, I promised the studio and my mom I wouldn't do anything stupid..."

"You're not doing anything stupid, just trust me. Just have one... for me?"

"Fine." I walked over and poured her a glass, she sipped it.

"Sonny, you've hardly tasted it. Have a proper sip."

She gulped it down, liking the taste but cringed slightly. She soon had another, and another, and another, and another...

"Chaaaaaaaaddddd" Sonny clumsily waddled towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I awkwardly placed mine around her waist.

"Sonny, I think it's time I took you to bed..."

"Oh yes pleaseee!" She shouted eagerly, getting the wrong idea.

"To sleep, Sonny. You've had quite enough for one night."

"I want to sleep with you, Chad! Come with me!" She took my hand.

"No, Sonny. Just let me take you upstairs to bed."

I picked her up bridal style and carried her up to our room, I don't think anyone was taking notice, everyone else was having a good time, dancing. Me and Sonny were dancing earlier.

We reached our room and I put her down on the bed gently and kissed her forehead. She got straight up, rewrapped her arms around my neck.

"Chad, I have something I have always wanted to tell you..."

"Yes?"

"I-I love youuu!"

"Sonny. You're drunk. You don't know what you are saying, trust me, in the morning, you will think differently. Now just get some sleep."

She threw herself at me. She connected her lips with mine, the kiss full of forcefulness and need. I couldn't help myself, I wasn't as drunk as her, I was still in the right mind, but this felt so good. Her soft pouty cherry lips on mine. I kissed her back and deepened it, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. She wrapped her legs around my waist and rolled her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer to her. I held her legs tight and slightly squeezed her butt and we landed on our bed into a fully heated make out session. She took off my shirt, just as she started to unzip her dress I stopped her.

"Sonny, we can't do this. You don't want this, honestly."

"But I want to have sex with you Chad."

I sighed and kissed her cheek, she had tears in her eyes. I got her changed into one of my old shirts, layed her gently into our bed and I crawled in next to her and we cuddled into eachother.

"Goodnight Sonshine."

"Goodnight gorgeous, I love you."

"I love you to." I whispered, hoping she didn't hear. She was fast asleep. I can't wait to tell her about this in the morning, I just hope nobody else finds out about it, because after all, she did promise herself to be responsive. I sighed and fell asleep, stroking Sonny's hair.

**Ooh la la, hey? Haha just had to put that. I kind of improvised on this chapter as I really wanted to update this story as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you want to happen in future chapters or what you thought of this one etc in a review? Thankyou guys!**

**I'm Out,**


	6. Sonny's Feelings

**I'm sorry for not updating, I am sorry. I couldn't think of what to write, and of course, my annoying, horrible, stressful GCSE's. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I got slight critism for the last chapter, which I've taken into account. Thankyou for the reviews. I appreciate them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As you can all probably guess, I do not own Sonny With A Chance. No matter how much I'd like to.**

Sonny's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning with a banging headache. I looked around, Chad was nowhere to be seen. I dragged myself out of bed, got a glass of water and some aspirin, had a hot shower, got dressed, tied up my hair and pulled myself down the stairs to the dining room.

Everyone was sitting at the table, eating their breakfast and having a decent friendly conversation. I sat down on a chair opposite Chad, next to Tawni. The room then filled with an awkward silence and slight laughter. I looked around, both confused and embarrassed.

"Hey guys... what's so funny and why are you all quiet?" I asked them, curious.

Nobody would answer me. I looked at Chad. He locked eyes with me then awkwardly looked away and carried on trying to eat, avoiding the question.

"Erm... Sonny? Can I talk to you over there a minute?" Tawni dragged me out my seat and into the corner with a concerned look on her face.

"Why is everyone acting weirdly Tawni? Did I do something wrong?" Tears were beginning to form in my eyes, I didn't like being embarrassed.

"Can I ask you a question? How much did you have to drink at that party last night?"

My eyes widened. I thought hard. I couldn't remember. Oh no...

"I can't remember... why?"

"You had alot, so much you didn't know what you were doing."

"W-What did I-I d-do?" I asked nervously.

"You tried it on with your roommate."

"I what! Erm... how do you know this? Was it in public?"

"Wow, you really can't remember a thing can you? Well basically, Chad got up earlier than everyone else and came downstairs to clear his head, he was so confused he actually came to talk to me about it, I was surprised, but he said it's because I'm your bestfriend and he doesn't exactly want to talk to his cast about it. All he told me was, that he took you back to your room, you kissed him, he kissed you, you both made out and you took off his shirt, but he stopped you from going any further because he knew you would of regretted it."

I was speechless. I tried doing... you know... with... Chad... Dylan... Cooper...

"What do you mean we both did? That means he went along with it! He took advantage of me! The jerk!" I was angry.

"Sonny, he stopped it before it went too far. He obviously wasn't going to take advantage of you like we all thought he would, just go talk to him about it, there's obviously a reason why he did it back."

"O-Okay..."

I walked back into the dining room, ignoring everyone's comments and laughter, and walked straight over to Chad. I pulled him out of his seat and dragged him into the corner where me and Tawni were previously having a private conversation.

"So, I've heard everything that I've done. The question is, why did you stop? Do you really care about me? I thought Chad Dylan Cooper was an egotistical jerk who would jump at any chance to get off with a girl. So spill."

"Chad Dylan Cooper may be like that, but Chad isn't." He awkwardly stated.

"So all this CDC business isn't actually the real you?"

"No, I act that way to keep my Hollywood bad-boy image up, I don't want to ruin my reputation. Chad, on the other hand, is a sweet, caring, loving, kind boy. Nobody gets to see that side of me apart from you."

"Why me?"

"Because I care about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You are so nice to people with your perky and bubbly personality, I guess you just rubbed off on me, that's all."

"Oh... well I care about you to Chad! Another thing, why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me first!"

"I was off my head and you wasn't!"

"Okay. Maybe I wanted to, so what? Is kissing you now a crime?"

"No, why would you want to kiss me?"

"No reason."

"There obviously is a reason."

"Like I said, I care about you, okay? I care about you more than I've ever cared for anyone, I don't know why, I don't know how, I don't like it... but I do, okay?"

With that we both walked away from eachother, leaving us both to think about previous events, today's events, and what the future holds for our relationship. I always thought we were enemies, then we started becoming friends, so I classed us as frenemies. Now I don't know what to class us as! You don't kiss your enemy! And you don't kiss your friend! Why does he have to be so complicated? Why do I have to be so complicated? Why is our relationship so complicated? Why is life so confusing! Argh!

I stomped back up to mine and Chad's bedroom to sit down and go through my feelings about Chad Dylan Cooper. Whatever is going through my head, is not my fault, okay?

I decided to write a list down.

10 Things I love about Chad Dylan Cooper, by Sonny Munroe.

1) His soft golden blonde hair.

2) His sparkly blue eyes.

3) His abs and muscles.

4) How at times he can be really sweet.

5) How he's so passionate about his job and his career.

6) He's a good kisser.

7) He has a beautiful singing voice.

8) He actually has an amazing sense of humour, whether he likes it or not.

9) His gorgeous smile. He has amazing teeth and lips.

10) He cares about me.

That's one list done. Now for the other list.

10 Things I hate about Chad Dylan Cooper, by Sonny Munroe.

1) He's so sexually attractive it drives me crazy.

2) He's not on my show so I don't get to see him as often as I'd like to.

3) How he gets good food and we don't.

4) He's an egotistical, arrogant, full-of-himself jerkface.

5) He cares more about his reflection and reputation than anything else.

6) He treats his cast members horribly, he takes his friends for granted.

7) How he's horrible to my cast and always brags about him being a better actor.

8) He's so complicated and confusing, it's hard to tell what he is feeling.

9) He spends way too long in the morning getting ready, styling his hair and getting in the shower.

10) How no matter how much he annoys me, I can never stay mad at him, and that he's always on my mind.

That's both lists done. Now I'll put the lists together, to conclude what I feel about this person. This is going to be a long day... Chad better not come in this room.

**Yeah, so this chapter is mainly based on Sonny's feelings towards Chad; as you could probably tell by the chapter name. **

**Please let me know how the story is going, so I could improve it and have future ideas if needed. Thankyou all!**

**I'm Out,**


	7. Chad's Feelings

**Hey guys. I've quickly updated this story as it's kind of the same as the last chapter, but in Chad's mind, not Sonny's. The next chapter will be filled with drama. I'm now starting to get back into this story as I've came up with great idea's for future chapters. I hope the story isn't moving too fast for you, or isn't too rushed, if it is, please let me know and I'll take it into account and try and slow it down. But I'm rather happy with the pace of the storyline at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Sonny with a Chance. I never will own Sonny with a Chance. It's such a shame, because I love that show.**

Chad's P.O.V

I can't believe what is actually happening. What is wrong with me? I can't get that stupid farm girl out of my head! Why, I don't know! She's just jammed inside my brain! She's the first thing I think of when I wake up, then the last thing I think about before I go to sleep, I think about her inbetween them times to. I dream about her to. See what I mean? That perk-face comedian has taken over my mind!

She made me get all nervous and awkward because of her irresponsible actions, if she hasn't of kissed me, then none of that would of happened! I mean if someone rather attractive was kissing you (not saying Sonny is attractive or anything, pfft), then you're going to kiss them back right? I had to stop it so her irresponsible actions didn't go out of control. See, I'm responsible! It's not a matter of caring as such, because believe me, I do not care about Sonny. Okay, that was a lie. I told Sonny myself that I cared about her. Well I could of been lying right? But I wasn't. I do care about Sonny. I hate it.

To get all these stupid thoughts out of my head, I shall write down a list.

10 Things I hate about Sonny Munroe, written by the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper:

1) Her overly perky, bubbly personality. She's too happy for my liking.

2) Her castmates. How could she hang around with such untalented losers?

3) How everything she does is cute. Stupid cute.

4) That she works on So Random! The boring show that's not even funny, it's stupid.

5) When she complains about how I take too long in the bathroom. Hair like this doesn't just happen you know!

6) She takes up too much of the bed. She needs to stay on her side.

7) She makes me care for her, she makes me help her, she makes me nervous and awkward.

8) I can't stay mad at her no matter how much I would like to.

9) She has a serious denial problem. She's totally in love with me.

10) She needs to stop meddling and Sonnying things up.

Okay, that's that list done. Now for the other dreadful list of thoughts.

10 Things I love about Sonny Munroe, written by the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper:

1) Her big brown eyes that you get lost in, even when you don't want to.

2) Her pretty hair. It's bouncy and lovely and soft.

3) Her curves. Her figure. Her nice butt. She looks good in a bikini, believe me.

4) Her goofy smile that eats her face.

5) The way she laughs. It's so adorable.

6) She's probably the nicest person I know, and she can stand up for herself.

7) How she still watches 'Pauly and Pals', when secretly, I love that show.

8) She sings like an angel, her voice is beautiful.

9) She's not that bad of an actress, people should give her more credit.

10) How I'm completely and utterly in love with her.

That's that done - wait, what? I did not just right that. Why did I write all them good things about her? And number 10! That's the worst! I have to hide these somewhere... somewhere so Sonny or any of her nosey castmates, or any of my castmates, can find it! If they find this, I'm doomed! My reputation will be finished! Stupid Chad, stupid! Why did you even write that down? What is going through your mind? Maybe it's because Sonny is overpowering your brain, therefore she's the one who just wrote all these good things about herself because of her controlling my mind, pfft, she wrote so many good things about herself, I mean how self-centered could one person get? Geez, I'd never be like that!

I can here someone coming. I quickly shoved the pieces of paper into my underwear drawer (where hopefully nobody looks in, unless they are a crazy pervert) and I sat down on the bed and opened the latest issue of tween weekly.

**Thankyou for reading. Please let me know how it's going, I don't want to keep updating a story that nobody is interested in and that nobody has read.**

**I'm out,**


	8. Confessions

**Sorry for not updating, I have exams, and I thought none of you were interested in the story anymore as I haven't had one single review for the past two chapters, which made me think about deleting the story as I don't know what to write. Major writer's block I suppose. But I have thought of a few more ideas, and I'm in the process of writing them down and thinking about plotlines. Thankyou for anyone who is reading this story, it means alot to me.**

**Disclaimer: Disney will forever own Sonny with a Chance, lucky guys.**

Tawni's P.O.V.

I know Sonny and Chad like eachother, I just know it, okay? Portlyn agrees with me! We were having a chat in our room, just about the usual stuff, make-up, hair products, etc... But then we heard Sonny and Chad across the corridor, having yet another one of their stupid 'good, good, fine,fine' flirtatious arguments. They claim it's because they hate eachother, when really, they are just arguing as an excuse to see eachother and flirt.

"So Port, what do you think we should do about Sonny and Chad?"

"I don't know... how about we go and ask Zora?"

"Yeah! Great idea! She always knows what to do in these sort of situations."

We then got up and knocked on Zora's door. She was sitting on her bed having a tea party for a rabbit and a ladybug. We always forget that Zora is just a kid, she's only a twelve year old girl, but she's so smart and devious we class her as one of us.

"Hey Zora, sorry to erm, interrupt anything, but can we ask you for a favour?"

"What do you want ditsy brains?"

"We need a plan to get Sonny and Chad to admit that they love eachother."

"Well that's easy, just search their hotel room."

"What? How will searching their hotel room help them admit they are in love?"

"Simply because, if you are complicatedly in denial without realising like Sonny and Chad both are, then they will of had to of written down their feelings somewhere. If we find their feelings written down, then we will show them to one another infront of eachother's faces, which means they will both have to admit they love eachother."

"That's a great plan! But how will we be able to get in and out of their room without them realising? Sonny knows where she keeps everything, and knows if someone has moved it."

"We'll just keep them busy downstairs or something, we'll get Sonny to go help with tomorrow's boring trust exercise, and Chad will go down and help her because he loves her."

We all walked out of the room to find Sonny and Chad, they have just finished arguing.

"Hey Sonny! Ms. Bittermen wants you to help her plan tomorrow's bonding session."

"Oh! Okay! I guess I'll have to read the 'Grapes of Wrath' book tomorrow! But I can't do it all by myself! Chaaaaad... will you help meee?" She said flirtaciously, battering her eyelashes at Chad. Being Chad of course, fell for Sonny and they had another "Good, Good, Fine, Fine" argument and headed downstairs to help.

"Great! Now they are out of the way, let's get ahead with the mission!"

We snuck quietly into Sonny and Chad's room. Looking in every corner, place, and drawer in the whole room. We finally came across four seperate pieces of paper.

'10 Things I love and hate about CDC by Sonny"

"10 things I love and hate about Sonny by CDC"

Each was on a different piece of paper, a different list. They both admitted to loving eachother on the paper... and what they love about eachother! This is brilliant!

"Quick, let's put everything back where it was and head downstairs!"

We shuffled all the cupboards etc in the right place, closed the door and ran down the stairs like an excited herd of wild animals. We gave Chad the lists Sonny wrote, and Sonny the lists Chad wrote. Their faces both melted with warm heartfelt gestures, but then their faces soon lit up in panic and despair when they had discovered we had both been in their room and through their stuff, and about how now their secret is out and the person it is about is reading it, therefore they would have some serious confessing to do. They both just looked at eachother, both relieved and in horror.

"So... when were you two planning to admit you were secretly in love with one another?"

Chad glared at Portlyn, Me and Zora before replying...

"I wasn't. Emphasis of the word SECRETLY! Give me some privacy! If I wanna love Sonny, then I will! SO WHAT! IT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF YOU!"

"Yeah! AND IF I WANNA LOVE CHAD, THEN I WILL! SO TAKE THAT!"

"So, wait, you l-love m-me?" Sonny looked at Chad, blushing furiously.

"Y-Y-Yeah... m-maybe a l-little... do you l-love m-me ba-ck?" He replied timidly, blushing.

"M-Maybe, y-y-es..." She quietly replied.

"Let's talk about this upstairs." He awkwardly replied.

"Yeah, okay. Where we can have some... privacy... for a CONVERSATION."

Chad took her hand, tangling their fingers together, and they both headed up the stairs.

**Yes, I know this chapter ending sucks. But I promise that will be made up for in the next chapter, where you will finally get your fluffy Channy moment.**

**I'm out,**


	9. Finally

**Thankyou for all the positive feedback! It was nice to check my emails after a bad day to see and read all your lovely comments, it really put a smile on my face to see that people are enjoying this story and that I'm doing a good job of the storyline. I hope you enjoy this chapter even more than the last chapter, I'm sure you will! **

**Disclaimer: You're not gonna believe this, but I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chad's P.O.V

I can't believe that stupid barbie went through my private things! The whole idea of them stupid Sonny lists was to clear my head, and keep it to myself until necessary. But no, she had to go trash my room (Well, Sonny's room to) and go through all of my personal belongings! She even went through mine and Sonny's underwear drawers! That is uncalled for! I'm going to crush that girl... not crush on her, because I got over that when I was like six years old. That's wrong. As you all probably know by now because of that blond meddling barbie, I now have a crush on Sonny Munroe. I want to say it's only a little one that I'll get over, but I'd be lying big time. It's a huge crush and I'll never get over it until she's mine.

Turns out though, that Sonny must feel the same way, she kind of admitted it anyway, but she could of been under pressure and probably could of said it not to hurt my feelings... wait, I don't have feelings, do I? Oh no! She's turning me into some soppy love-sick puppy! This is going to ruin me, my career, my reputation... but the thing is, now that I've developed these horrible things called 'feelings' I don't even care! I would do anything and everything if it meant that me and Sonny were happy together, and she wrote lists about me to! I read through them all, she hates my bad attitude, but she loves me anyway! She just finds me seriously attractive... but come on, who wouldn't? I'm second place on the world's Top one-hundred sexiest actors of 2012! Yes, I would be number one, but that stupid talentless weasel Zac Efron holds the crown for it currently, probably sympathy votes. Anyway, whilst I'm having all these thoughts going through my head, Sonny is currently dragging me up the stairs, holding my hand. It feels so nice, so of course I'm holding her little soft hand to.

So mine and Sonny's room is locked. Guess who has the keys? No other than Blondie, Portlyn and that weird girl, Flora... Dora... Laura... something like that. I don't care enough to remember her name. So the only place to have a private conversation was the closet, everyone else was in their rooms or something. The closet door closed behind us, I tried reopening it, and guess what? It's stuck. Just my luck, here I am, stuck in a closet, with the girl I'm in love with. Awkward much? I guess it's Confession time, part two...

"So..." I broke the silence.

"So." She replied, quietly.

"Do you like me?" I asked curiously, even though I knew the answer.

"Are you deaf? Didn't you just hear the conversation downstairs?"

"Yes. But I want to know if it is one-hundred percent true, so is it? Yes, or no?"

"I love you Chad. The answer is yes, okay? I don't like loving you or your arrogant self, but I do, and I can't hold it in any longer. Now just leave me alone." She sat in the corner.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder, she was obviously upset over the confusion and embarrassment she's experiencing right now, and what her friend's Cloudy and Rainy would think to her being in love with their rival enemy.

"Sonny. I love you to. I've loved you ever since I looked into those stupid big brown eyes of yours when I stole your frozen yoghurt, when we first met, remember?"

"Chad, that's so sweet... but we can't make this work..."

"We can. We've come this far, it's going to have to work Sonny."

"But what about our shows? Your reputation? My friends? What will they think?"

"Who cares what other people think? I don't care about my reputation anymore, I want to be with you Sonny. I want to be seen with you anywhere, anytime, no matter how goofy your big brown eyes make me. You are beautiful. You're sweet, kind, loving..."

Tears were welling up in her eyes and she reached over and gave me a massive bear hug.

"Aww Chad! That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, or in fact, to anyone! I must be rubbing off on you... aww that's so cute! You're adorable!"

"Sonny, will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will go out with you and be your girlfriend. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you take me on a date to the cheese festival in Wisconsin when we get back."

I chuckled at her goofyness and how cute it was. "Of course I will, anything for m'lady."

I leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. She soon responded, deepening the kiss as it became more intense and passionate. We stood up and I wrapped my arms around her lower back and she wrapped hers around my neck and in my hair. I pushed her up against the wall, moving my hands lower and slid my tongue into her mouth as we fought for dominance. She let out a small moan and I smiled against her lips, we were soon in a fully blown make-out session, then the door opened, revealing a mischievious grin from Tawni.

"I knew you guys liked eachother! The door was stuck so I got worried about your whereabouts, but looks like you were perfectly happy being trapped alone together, and you seemed rather busy... I'll just leave you to alone now." She winked at Sonny and walked away. Sonny let go and pulled away, her face blushing bright red and she let out a small giggle.

"Come on boyfriend, let's go finish this in our room."

"I couldn't be more happier to, girlfriend." I winked and we headed into our room and closed the door. Looks like we can now properly share the bed, whereas before we had seperate sides. Life is so good right now.

**I'm out,**


	10. Summer Nights

**I've decided to be good and update this story now whilst I have the chance, I've revised and studied for my latest exams and all my homework is out of the way and completed so I have plenty of freetime tonight to update this chapter. The next chapter might be the last of the story, or maybe the chapter after that. I don't like having odd numbered chapters, so I need to have twelve as this chapter isn't the last and I know what to write to finish it off and carry on with other projects, I need to think of new idea's to start a new story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it, beware there is a lot of fluff and waffling in this chapter, so if you get bored, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Sonny with a Chance, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction on it, I'd be producing Season three.**

Sonny's P.O.V

I have the most amazing boyfriend in the whole entire world... Chad Dylan Cooper's my boyfriend. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend. Just to think of all the teenage girls who are going to be heartbroken and jealous when they find out that Chad is taken by little old me. I didn't mean that in a publicity celebrity bitchy kind of way, I just still can't get over the fact that of all these beautiful girls in the world, Chad picked to go out with me. He loves me. I love him. At least now I can say it in public, I can kiss and hug and hold his hand in public, I can compliment his personality and sense of humour and extremely good looks in public, and nobody will judge me because he's my boyfriend. It's an amazing feeling.

I had an amazing night's sleep last night, to. Sharing the massive and cosy double bed with my gorgeous boyfriend of mine, and it's so nice not having to sleep so close to each edge, now we can actually share the bed and have a nice cuddle in the process. I know I sound like some sort of love-sick teenager fangirl, but when things like this happen out of the blue, you just feel so happy inside that you can't help but want to share your love and happiness with the rest of the world. I'm a happy person anyway, so it doesn't bother me.

I woke up to breakfast in bed, cooked by the one and only CDC, who by the way, was wearing nothing but a kitchen apron and a pair of boxer shorts. He looked good, if I say so myself.

We're going home tomorrow, it's kind of sad knowing that this trip's going to be over and done with soon, then we can all get back to our normal lives working at Condor Studios. The funny part is, is how at the beginning of the trip, me and Chad couldn't stand eachother, or so we made out, and now, we are happily in love as a couple. All in the space of two weeks!

Me and my cast, aswell as the Mackenzie Fall's cast decided to spend the day having a nice romantic and friendly walk on the beach, as it was a nice hot summer's day.

I changed into a baby blue bikini and a white sundress for cover up, and Chad wore a white vest top with blue swim shorts. Tawni was strutting around in a bright pink bikini, Zora was in a tshirt and shorts, and the Mackenzie Falls cast girls all had matching dark blue and pink bikini's, and the boys wore dark blue swimshorts, Nico and Grady decided on red matching swimshorts and a white tshirt for cover up. We looked good. We looked even better now that all of us were getting along so well, me and Chad are boyfriend and girlfriend, Tawni and Portlyn are best friends, Devon and Zora found a new common interest of snakes and pranking people, Grady and Chloe are friends now, even Penelope has learned to accept Nico, despite his constant attempts to flirt with her.

We all took off our shoes and socks (If you're Grady, who wears socks and sandals) and ran through the golden warm sand in the beach, all holding hands, laughing and screaming like little elementary school kids. The sand and water was so warm, the sun was beaming down on us, all the girls other than Zora were sunbathing in their bikini's reading Tween Weekly, all the boys were splashing eachother around in the water, Zora was planning a prank, and me and Chad were happily sitting under a shaded tree in the corner, which ended in making out on the beach. Life is good. We're literally all like one big happy Condor Studio's family, the way I've always wanted us to be ever since I've started working here! See guys, dream's do come true! I don't know if that's because I've been watching to much Disney, but it's true in this occasion! So keep on believing in yourselves, bla bla bla, I'm not going to start some big inspirational speech or lecture on how you should follow your dreams, you've most likely heard it all before, and now I'm waffling on, so I'm probably boring you.

It was now getting towards the evening and we all sat on the beach holding hands like before, and we all watched the sunset. It was a beautiful sight, I caught it on my camera I bought from the gift shop yesterday. I took this opportunity to get a photo of everyone.

First I took photo's of sightseeings, like palm trees, the water, the beach, the sunset, our beachhouse/hotel, food... etc. Then I took a couple of pictures of myself just to see what they came out like. I looked quite nice. Then I took a picture of me and Chad cuddling together, I'm going to put it in a frame when I get back from the trip. Then I had a picture with Tawni, and then a picture with everyone else, a picture of the boys, girls, Mackenzie Falls, So Random!, and group shots. I had a lovely collection of photo's. Even a couple with Ms. Bittermen. I smiled to myself as we all gathered our belongings and headed back inside, ready to have speeches and stuff about how it's our last night, it will be emotional.

**Please let me know how this chapter was as I'm not sure if I like it as much as I'd of hoped, too much waffling in my opinion.**

**I'm out,**


	11. Going Home

**Thankyou guys for all the positive comments and reviews! I read every single one of them and take all your idea's and thoughts on board to try and improve the story, this may be the last chapter, unless I have a chapter of the dinner between Connie and Chad. Which at the moment I don't think is necessary for the storyline. So I hope you enjoy this may-be-the-last chapter, I needed to release some stress, but I managed to make the story a happy one instead of making it all angry and depressing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Unfortunately. Although it's my 15th birthday in 3 weeks... hint hint ;)**

Sonny's P.O.V

So I woke up this morning to have Chad's legs and arms wrapped around me and his head on my chest like a five year old child clinging to his mother or something. As dumb as that may seem, he looks adorable when he's sleeping. I slipped out of his grasp, despite my four attempts to move as he kept strengthening his grip and groaning, and I went and had an early morning shower before we leave off back to the bus to Hollywood in an hour. By the time Chad had woken up, I was already showered, dressed, hair and make-up done, and packed. Chad looked confused, but then remembered what day it was and freaked when he saw what time it was.

"Oh my gosh! Sonny why didn't you wake me? Do you realise how long it takes for CDC to get ready? Good looks like this doesn't just magically happen you know, it takes time and effort!"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms as Chad started pointing to his hair and his body, he saw I was bored of him talking about his ego so he decided it was a good time to shut up and get in the shower and get dressed, surprisingly it didn't take him as long as I'd expected, probably because he was in a rush. His hair wasn't styled too professionally, so Chad was rocking the whole messed up hair look, he tried to smooth it down but I told him to leave it as he looked good. I helped him pack the rest of his belongings and we headed downstairs for breakfast.

Everyone looked quite sad and depressed that the trip had came to an end. We'd been here three weeks and it only seems like we first arrived yesterday, I guess the saying 'time flies when you're having fun' is a true story. We all ate our breakfast meal whilst having a chat about our favourite memories here, which mainly was about me and Chad finally getting together. Everyone finished eating, and we loaded our suitcases into the back of the bus.

Me and Chad sat down at the back of the bus in the seats next to eachother, we had some small talk conversation about the trip and all the new memories we're going to have together when we get back. We'd already planned at least nine different dates by the time we were halfway home, I wanted to think of more, but Chad said he wants to keep me on my toes and surprise me once in a while. I fell asleep on him, and speaking of surprises he woke me up and I started groaning, but he insisted I stay awake for a few more minutes.

"Sonny, I have something for you." He started rummaging through his jean pocket.

"What is it?"

"Lean forward, and close your eyes. Don't look until I say, okay?"

I felt a pair of soft warm hands wrap something around my neck, very gently. He pecked me on the lips and pulled away and I looked to see what he did.

He had given me the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen in my life. It was a gold necklace with a heart pendant, I opened the heart to see a small charm of a yellow sun to represent me, and engraved in the heart was the picture me and Chad took last night, saying 'Sonny and Chad forever' I started to cry with happiness and he thought something was wrong.

"Sonny? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Chad. It's beautiful! I'm crying because I'm so happy!"

I cuddled into his chest and pulled him in for a really big bear hug and kiss.

About forty-five minutes later, we arrived back at the studio. My mom was there to take me home, aswell as everyone else's parents etc. Me and Chad walked off the bus hand in hand, and my mom gave me a confused look as he helped me with my suitcase and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sonny? What exactly happened during your trip? It seems the bonding must of worked extremely well, considering before the trip you were talking about how much you hate this boy." She gave a concerned look towards Chad, which made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Mom, things have changed. Me and Chad have realised our feelings for eachother, and now we are dating! Be happy for me please?"

My mom ran up to us both and pulled us in for a really big suffocating hug.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger." She stated.

"I guess that's where Sonny get's it from then!" Chad joked.

We all said our goodbyes to my cast and Chad's cast, then my mom drove us back to our apartment, Chad is staying with us for dinner tonight so my mom can get to know him.

I sat in the car dreaming about how lucky I am right now, and how grateful I am for the life I have. I'm not bad looking, I have an amazing family, amazing friends, and a super special gorgeous prince charming for a boyfriend who I love, and I'm living my dream as a comedy actress on So Random! What could be more amazing than that?

**I'm out, please tell me what you think in that amazing pretty new review button that you know you want to click.**

**I'm out, again.**


End file.
